The Prince and the Rebel
by Nekovampyregirl
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has lived her whole life with one goal in mind, capture the leaders of Panem and make them answer for their crimes. The only thing in her way to achieve this goal is the leaders' only son, Peeta. Can Katniss complete her goal or will this blue eyed Prince stop her? Find out in The Prince and the Rebel.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chapter 1 of The Prince and the Rebel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games series or any of the characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Please comment and review. I greatly appreciate all comments and reviews, especially ones with ideas in them, which I'm happy to listen to and take into account.**

**Now on the Chapter 1.**

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up was my cousin, Gale, standing over my bed, his gray eyes staring into mine.

He was a little too close for comfort. Not that the proximity worried me. Why would I need to be cautious of my own cousin? In fact, he should be worried about _his _safety right now. Unless he had a good reason for waking me up before daylight. If he didn't, my knife was tucked under my pillow for such occasions.

I whipped out said knife and brought it inches away from his slightly scared face. "You better have a good reason for waking me up or you're going to find yourself with a new scar on that handsome face of yours."

He smirked as pushed the knife away with his finger. It didn't so much as scratch him; I made a mental note to sharpen it. Just in case. "Snow's private hovercraft was spotted landing near the outskirts of District 10."

My mouth copied his still present smirk. Now _that_ was what I wanted to hear when someone woke me up before daylight. "Well then, we should go and greet him. Have the _Firebird_ ready in a half an hour."

My instructions were non-negotiable and he knew that. Gale nodded and walked out of the room so I could get dressed.

_We finally have him_, I thought with a smile as I pulled off my flannel, forest green pajamas. _Father, I will avenge your death and the deaths of our comrades._

I quickly pulled on my head-commander uniform. Some of my comrades thought it was funny to nickname my uniform after my codename, Mockingjay. After two years, the name "the mockingjay suit" stuck.

I adorned on a full length black unitard that was perfectly tailored to my body. The matching black, knee length, leather boots and the black leather gloves that reached my elbows were also perfectly fitted. The entire uniform was layered with body armor - with extra padding over my heart - and concealed weapons in the belt, boots, and sleeves. Fibers of titanium were woven into the fabric of the uniform, making it entirely bullet-proof and flame resistant.

When my uniform was completely on and my long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a neat french braid, I pinned on my communicator. It was a gold pin in the shape of a mockingjay that was connected to a ring only by its wingtips, an arrow held in its beak.

I ran my fingers over the golden wings and sighed; this pin had once been my father's. It had been fished out of the rubble from a fire bombing that destroyed my home district and had killed the lives of a third of its citizens. My Father, Ryan Everdeen, my Uncle, Owen Hawthorne, and two of our best units had perished alongside each other.

I took a deep breath, told myself to be strong for them, and began to make my way to the hanger.

* * *

The walk to the hanger wasn't a long one, but it usually took me more than forty-five minutes to actually reach the hanger. The only reason was because of the many people who came to chat with me or give me morning reports.

It was a normal morning for me. After all I was the leader of the Panem Rebels. My duty was to guide my comrades and their family out of the clutches of Lord Coriolanus - who was nicknamed Snow because of the snow white hair he was born with - and his family's ruthless reign.

Snow's father, Lord Gaius, was killed by my great-grandfather in order to try and bring back the democracy Panem once had. Unfortunately, Snow was old enough at the time to take his father's place and put my great-grandfather, and the head commanders at the time, to death. He was thirteen when he began his tyrannical reign, and he's been a pain in the Panem Rebels side since.

But he isn't our only problem. About thirty-one years ago, Snow married a young girl of half Capitol, half District 13 descent, Lady Alma of Panem, nicknamed Coin for her love of draining every cent out of the Panem people.

She is even more dangerous than her tyrant of a husband. Not only does she love money, fame, and high social status, but she is also the reason of many of the deaths that have caused Panem so much grief, which includes the bombing of my home District and her own.

One of our highest priorities of the Panem Rebels is to place Snow and Coin under arrest for the crimes they have committed.

But before that, we needed to find and capture the only living relative of our current tyrants; their son. Of course we had no information on his name, appearance, or even his current whereabouts. Our Capitol spies are never able to get close enough into Snow's private mansion to supply us with enough details on Panem's only heir. The only information they could give us was that he is seventeen years old, born just a few months before me, his mother won't let him out of their mansion unless he is with his escort, whose identity is unknown, he can't leave the Capitol with one or both of his parents and his escort, he never attends parties or any ceremonies, and he enjoys to paint - this was discovered when one of our spies overheard Coin disapproving of his artistic habits to one of her friends.

Once we capture him, arresting his parents shouldn't be too hard, unless they weren't the kind of parent who actually cared for their only child's safety. If they were, then arresting them would be harder than we ever planned.

When I finally reached the hanger, I was greeted by the familiar hum of the _Firebird's_ engines. Gale was yelling at someone to perform another system check before I arrived.

"I think that would be wise," I said loudly and walked towards the _Firebird_. The _Firebird_ was a large, fire red hovercraft with her name written on the side in black paint in a type of font that matched her name. She had a loading bay, a small armory, a small cargo bay for supplies, a boom bay, several living quarters, meeting/dining room, and a fully functioning kitchen.

She was able to cloak herself and stay quiet as she flew through the skies of Panem. She had been designed by our head scientist, Beetee, for both combat and comfort. She was my favorite hovercraft out of the ten hovercrafts we had in our hangar.

My comrades all saluted to me as I walked passed them and patted the _Firebird_ affectionately. "We'll get him today, girl," I whispered to the machine, receiving a hum of recognition, just like the one I would receive from my bow.

I smiled and turned to my third in command; Cinna Ignatius. "Cinna, are there any reports from District 10 about Snow or Coin's appearance?"

Cinna turned his green eyes to mine and shook his head. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I haven't received a single report from our unit in District 10."

My face grimaced at the news; I hated receiving bad news, especially when the news came from one of my most trusted commanders. I clenched my hand into a fist, trying to relieve the tension inside me by squeezing my hand tighter. I looked at Gale. "We still continue on as planned. You, Cinna and twelve comrades will come with me. We want as little amount of comrades as possible."

Gale nodded and reached into one of his jacket pockets. I had only just realized now that Gale had changed into his commander uniform and even tried to fix his short, dark brown hair. It was more simplistic than mine. He had a dark grey camo jacket, which also functioned as a vest, which was a canvas-like material with lots of pockets and zippers. Underneath he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. He had black combat boots with loose fitting dark grey cargo pants that matched his jacket which had removable pant legs so they could be worn as shorts.

He pulled out his bronze communicator that was shaped in the small form of a howling wolf's head. He clicked the wolf and spoke a few words before he placed it back in his pocket. Unlike me, he never pinned it to his jacket.

I looked at Cinna to see that he was also dressed in his uniform which matched his very short black hair.

He called his uniform his 'stealthy clothes'. It was a dark olive green, almost black, body suit with a weapon belt in the same colour. His uniform was made to fit his title; Commander of the Panem Rebel Spies. The uniform made no sound. His dark grey combat boots were silent. Cinna was like a shadow... make that a shadow in the night. He couldn't be seen or heard until he was right next to you.

His communicator was is the shape of a silver fox and pinned just to the left of his heart. He had been nicknamed the Sly Fox, and sometimes we called him the Fashion Fox, since he was also the man who designed all the uniforms worn by the different professions of the Panem Rebels.

"You should get on Katniss, the sooner we leave the better," Cinna told me just as the comrades accompanying us came into the hanger.

I nodded, before standing below the entrance. A beam of red light circled around me to hold me in place as I was lifted into the _Firebird's_ loading bay. After five minutes of loading myself and my comrades, the _Firebird _lifted into the sky of Panem under full cloak.

* * *

We arrived at District 10 well before the sun had set, but unfortunately we still had to find a safe, uninhabited place to dock.

It was around 2:00 am when the knock to my door woke me up from my sleep. I groaned and rose from my bed. "Who is it?"

"Head Commander Hawthorne," Gale's voice and words were formal, I could tell he was with someone from the Panem Rebels who wasn't from the main base.

I cleared my voice. "Come in." The door slowly opened to allow Gale to enter with a tall, messy brown haired man with grey eyes wearing a black combat jacket with a deep mauve t-shirt underneath and brown leather arm bands. He had black cargo pants with a weapons belt and brown leather combat boots. His colours were that of the District 10 Combat Division.

"Leader Evendeen." The man saluted to me and then introduced himself in a very deep, yet slightly shaky, voice. "I'm Sub-commander Jenkins, ma'am."

"At ease, comrade," I said, though I could tell Jenkins was not at ease at all. He acted like he was almost intimidated by me, despite my small stature, the fact that I was probably two years younger than him, and I was still wearing my blue-grey pajamas. I gave a sigh and composed myself. "Why did you wake me?"

Jenkins cleared his voice. "We have found a suitable place for you to land your craft. It is near the sight in which Snow's hovercraft was seen by our Spy Division."

I nodded. "Right then, Gale take Jenkins to Maize so he can give her directions. I want the _Firebird_ at the landing site in twenty minutes." I didn't give them any time to talk before sending them out of my room.

_Why did I always have to have my sleep interrupted by someone?_ The thought came to my mind as I pulled back on my mockingjay suit and went over to where I kept my bow.

I whispered 'hello' to my bow, cause it to hum in recognition. I swung the long black bow over my left shoulder and its matching quiver over my right. My bow and its arrows could be activated by the sound of my voice, much like the_Firebird_. My bow fired regular, explosive, and incendiary arrows, all having a different shaft colour; they could all be accurately shot over 100 yards.

I exited my quarters and went to the meeting room where all my fellow comrades had gathered. My seat was at the far side of the north wall, the head of the table. To the right of my seat was where Gale sat. He is totally alert, his eyes could be seen darting in every direction. To the left was where Cinna sat. Unlike Gale, Cinna wasn't looking around the room. Instead, he was sketching designs and reading spy reports. Though he looks unalert, I knew that if I threw one of my daggers in his direction, he'd either dodge it or catch it in-between his fingers without even looking up from his work. I opened the door wider and walked into the room with my eyes looking at each comrade for no more than ten seconds. As I walked passed, each comrade stood and saluted me.

"At ease, comrades." My voice was calm but still held firm authority. I sat down in my seat, shuffled through my papers, and then inclined my head to the group, telling them to be seated. "Alright then let's get to work. Jenkins," I said once every individual and been seated and rested their eyes on me. The newest comrade at the table perked his head up. "Report your findings to us."

The nervous sub-commander nodded and looked around the table. How did this man become a sub-commander? I hadn't met a single commander or sub-commander who doesn't look calm and collected, like someone who knew they deserved their rank. This man seemed like he was intimidated by each and every person in the room despite the fact that most of them were a rank or two below his.

"Yes Ma'am." Jenkins cleared his voice and all the nervous atmosphere that surrounded him disappeared. "At 5:30 am yesterday morning Snow's private hovercraft was seen nearby this area. It landed for a long enough period to unload two people and their luggage. We believe that neither Snow nor Coin disembarked from the craft." A series of grumbles and agitated murmurs rang from the comrades around the table, but the sound stopped when Jenkins continued his report, "However, we have confirmed that the people who dismounted the craft were the Prince and his escort."

This news sent a different sound through the room. It was a sound of excitement and need to start searching for these mystery people. Inside I too was feeling the same excitement as my comrades, but I'd never allow any for them to see it on my face; Cinna and Gale were the same.

"Excellent, Jenkins. Second best news I've heard all day. I want us to make a base on the ground, we'll keep the _Firebird_ under cloak and we won't use her unless we are in dire need. Let's get to work people." I rose from my chair and started for the loading bay. Gale was right behind me.

"Catnip, I know what you're thinking."

I sighed at the nickname, apparently he was still that seven year old kid who couldn't say _Katniss_ right. "And what am I thinking, Scarface?"

He grimaced at my nickname for him. _You call me Catnip, and I'll call you Scarface_, I thought with a little smirk. I knew he hated that nickname considering it reminded him of his unfortunate marks.

"You're thinking that this is it. That you'll finally arrest Snow and Coin, and change Panem for good, like your father and grandfather and great grandfather couldn't. Also, you're thinking that you calling me Scarface is a good way to get back at me for calling you Catnip." A smirk crossed his face as he said the last part.

_Damn. He knew me all too well. _I matched his smirk and shook my head in humorous frustration. "You guessed right, as always. I just want what's best for Panem and her people, Gale. And if that means kidnapping the son of her current leaders, then that's what I plan to do." The doors to the loading bay opened and I stepped onto the loading platform.

Just as the red beam surrounded me, Gale leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Just don't lose yourself during the process. I don't think the Panem Rebels would be able to survive the loss of their leader again." Gale moved away, just as I was slowly lowered onto the ground below.

* * *

"We've cleared this area ma'am," Senior Comrade Leferee reported with a salute. I looked around at the small area of houses we were searching through. A grimace came onto my face.

"Keep searching, we need to find him." My voice was laced with annoyance. Leferee nodded, probably noticing the change of tone.

I rubbed my temples, trying to relieve the stress that overcame me. This was not going the way I hoped. I had thought that the Prince would have been staying in one of the houses designed for visitors from the Capitol, but unfortunately Snow and Coin had planned for him not to stay in one of those homes. So now, for more than seven hours, we have been searching through every house in the area for a teenage boy and an older woman who looked like they were from the Capitol.

After peaking inside all windows on the first story, I came to an obviously occupied house. I was about to knock on the door when I saw the curtain shift in my peripheral vision, a shadowed figure sliding out of view as the curtain swung forward back into place. There was someone in this house watching me. I tapped into the radio on my mockingjay pin. "I think I've found him. I'm requesting backup in the fourth sector, street five, third house."

I came to the next house and was about to knock on the door when I saw the curtain move through the corner of my eye. There was someone in this house that was watching me. I tapped my mockingjay pin, "I think I found him. I'll need back up at the third house in the fourth area."

"Understood." Leferee's voice answered but I didn't wait for her and the rest of her group to reach the house. Instead I grabbed one of my knives and kicked down the door.

A woman in her thirties ran down the stairs, wrapping a bathrobe around herself, "Excuse me what do you think you're doing. This is breaking and entering. If you don't leave my house immediately I will call for the Peacekeepers and have you arrested."

I looked at the woman curiously, it was interesting that a woman from District Ten didn't know a Rebel when she saw one. It might have been that it was too dark enough to make out my commander uniform but it wasn't dark enough to notice that I was from the Panem Rebels.

"Leave my house this instance." When she spoke again, I noticed something in her voice; a Capitol accent.

At that moment Leferee and three other came into the house. I could the see the woman's lips purse. Her voice raised a little more than before. "I don't believe this. Leave my house now."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Leferee, "Take the woman into custody; I'll search for the boy."

The woman stared at me wide eyed, "Who are you people?" None of us answered. Leferee and the other comrades hauled the woman out of the door.

When they were out of sight I cautiously made my way through the house. It felt too silent. I could tell there was someone still here and I had a pretty good guess who that person was.

_Creak._ I whipped my head up to see a figure at the top of the stairs. _Got you_. I thought in my mind before I circled around and ran up the stairs, the figure also began to run. I could hear his heavy breathing above my own despite how far away he was from me.

I continued my pursuit for no more than three minutes, before I tackled the boy, landing on top of him, I pinned him to the floor.

"Don't move a muscle, _Prince_." The boy's body tensed up and his eyes opened to look at me. Bluer than the clearest sky. As my eyes began to adjust more to the dark light I saw more of what the boy looked like. Short, blonde hair that waved in front of his eyes. A strong but gentle shaped face with an expression of shock and terror.

"How do you know who I am?" His voice was soft but held a masculine feel to it.

I tried not to faint at the sound of his voice. I was never what you called, a hopeless romantic but at that moment that title felt like it fit me perfectly. _Keep it together Katniss, this boy is the son of the people who killed your father and many of your comrades_.

I got off the boy and looked at him with my Leader gaze, "I, Leader Katniss Everdeen, leader of the Panem Rebels put you under arrest for the crimes of your parents, Lord Coriolanus and Lady Alma of Panem." The boy stared at me, before I continued, "As my prisoner I order you to tell me your name and that of the woman who was in this house with you."

The boy got up, not trying to run away or to even attempt an escape. I looked up into his eyes. _Great he's taller than me_. I held back the sigh and listened as he answered my order.

"The woman who was with me was my escort Effie Trinket, she is a trusted friend of my mother's," The boy's eyes pierced into mine without the terror they once showed. "And I am Peeta Mellark, Prince of Panem," Peeta walked up to me, "Though I do not want to have this title."

"Wait, what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Prince and the Rebel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games series or any of the characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Please comment and review.**

**I should note that the date system for this story is like the one used in the books. ADD meaning After Dark Days.**

**Now on the Chapter 2.**

* * *

I turned _Prince_ Peeta around and bounded his wrists behind his back with rope. I tied the knot tightly, to make him understand that I meant business. I pushed him towards the door, ordering him to move with a firm voice.

Like before, he didn't struggle or try to escape. He walked out of the door to the house, just as the remainder of my comrades arrived on the scene. They were watching me in shock before turning their gazing over to my hostage.

I looked at them all, my leader gaze piercing into them. I continued this gaze as I spoke in a clear, firm voice. "This is Prince Peeta of Panem. Son of Coriolanus and Alma. And he is now the hostage of the Panem Rebels."

It took a moment for the words to sink in before my comrades cheered, their words melding together into an incomprehensible sound. I led the _Prince_ towards them, receiving words of congratulations and slaps on the back.

Gale gave me a quick smirk. "Permission to take him back to base, ma'am?" He asked me formally.

I answered with a slight nod. "Permission granted."

He looked at the _Prince_ and began yelling at him to keep moving. I laughed lightly at the sight, but my laugh quickly faded when Peeta's words clouded my thoughts.

_Though I do not want to have this title. _What could he have meant by that? I was always under the impression that Snow and Coin's son was almost as unkind and cruel as his parents, that he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Now that I had met him, I was beginning to doubt this opinion. The only way to understand a person, was to get to know them - so why had we all judged the _Prince _without knowing him. Surely he has to be like his parents, otherwise we will start doubting ourselves.

If it hadn't been for the rest of the unit arriving at the house, I would have been able to understand what this _Prince _had meant. But now I don't understand him at all.

"Katniss?" Cinna's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked into his kind, fatherly-like gaze. Confusion still clouded my own eyes. "You should be proud of yourself. Your father would have been." Cinna smiled softly, his own pride for me was noticeable in his eyes.

He was right, my father would have been very proud of me. I accomplished a goal that he had been unable to complete for almost fifteen years. I could almost hear his words of praise in my ear. _"Good job little mockingjay. I wouldn't have changed a thing. You were quick on your feet. Not everyone can notice the presence of more than one person in an unoccupied house._

I smiled at the thought before turning my head, my eyes flicking back to Cinna, "You're right. He would have been very proud."

I suddenly felt eyes looking at me. I turned my head over to my comrades who were currently staring at us, they were similar to an audience that wasn't needed. So I began barking out orders, "Stop standing around. I want this house searched from top to bottom. There may be more people hiding inside. People who are probably armed. Report back to-"

"-There's no one there but my escort and myself." My hostage interrupted.

Every comrade stared at him in shock, no one interrupted a high ranking comrade. Not even a comrade of the same rank. I glared at him. Who did he think he was? In our eyes he was nothing more than a fake prince who was spoiled the way none of us could ever dream. Not to mention he was also a hostage, who we planned to use as the main pawn in our plan to cause his parents' arrest.

I continued to glare at him as I spoke the words again, "I want this house searched. There may be more people, armed people, inside." I looked at four comrades, "You four. Get into the house and search. Meet up at the base in one hour." The four of them nodded and headed into the house.

"The rest of you back to base." I ordered and started my way back to base without waiting for the others. Cinna was at my side in a second.

He didn't say a word as we walked but I could tell what was going through his head, "I will not calm down." I muttered, my words were directed at him.

"I understand that, but unlike what you did in the house, your father would dislike that his eldest daughter was yelling commands to her comrades the way a strict leader would. And you, Katniss Everdeen, are no strict leader."

As always, his words got to me. Yes, my father would dislike seeing me strict - but he'd understand why, and he'd be proud of my accomplishments. I allowed myself to calm down and regain my usual attitude and it would have worked had our female hostage had not at that moment decided to yell her head off.

"Where do you think you are taking me?!" She cried in a loud, shrill voice. "I demand you to release me immediately!"

Leferee walked up to her and tried to calm her down, "Ma'am we can't release you, you are hostage and you can't change that. Now please calm down." She said the words in a gentle tone but that still didn't stop the woman from continuing to yell.

"If I'm a hostage then I demand to know where we are going and what you plan to do to us!" Every comrade groaned, including myself. Why couldn't she just have stayed quiet?

Gale came up to her, making her jump. His scarred face had probably frightened her, "What happened to your face?" Gale glared at the woman. _Oh no._ That was not what you wanted to say around Gale. Any mention of his scars and he gets hostile.

"The same thing that will happen to you if you don't shut your mouth." He almost growled the words.

"But I demand to know-"

The woman stopped talking when Gale hit her with the blunt of his knife, "Finally. Get use to the quiet comrades because once she wakes up, we won't have it for weeks." Some of our comrades chuckled as we continued back to base with Gale now carrying the unconscious woman.

* * *

"We should begin with simple questions, Gale. Don't make the boy any more nervous than he is, or else we won't get any information out of him." I instructed as we made our way to the tent in which _Prince_ Peeta was being held guard in.

"I understand that, Katniss, but we need to get information out of him before he cracks." Gale told me in a hushed whisper.

I sighed, I knew what he meant. This boy would break into a thousand pieces if we pushed him too far, but I didn't know if that was the case. The fact that he didn't try to escape or yell or run away when I captured him, made me think that he would never break. Most people from the Capitol usually tried to escape us if we tried to capture them, or they would put up a fight, or something to get away from us. But not this boy, not this so called _Prince_. He didn't do anything to escape.

We soon reached the tent where the _Prince_ was being held. It was a small tent that we called a mini tent. We used it for prisoners and hostages, so we had a place to keep them while in a temporary base.

The guards in front of the tent stood at attention as me and Gale passed them and entered the tent. As I said, these tents were small. They basically consisted of one bed, a table with two chairs - one on side and one on the other- and a water basin with a mirror hanging above it. There was also a window that was big enough to look through, but not large enough to escape out of.

_Prince _Peeta was staring out of this window. He had changed out of his District 10 clothes and into a loose grey shirt, baggy grey pants and plain grey nurse mates. The clothes he wore were usually worn by our Healers but since we always had extras lying around we also used the uniform for dressing our hostages and prisoners.

The rope around his hands had been replaced by iron handcuffs. They were inescapable, even our most experienced lockpickers could not break out of them.

When we had fully entered the tent, _Prince _Peeta turned towards us. There was no fear in his eyes, just a look of curiosity. Maybe he was wondering what we would do to him or what we would say?

"Sit down, _Your Highness._" Gale said in a mocking voice.

Peeta looked at Gale. "Please don't call me that. I am no prince even in your eyes." His words got to me again. He said it the same why he had said that he didn't want his title.

I looked over at Gale. He didn't look as stunned as I did. "No you're not a prince in our eyes. In fact I think the only people who think you're a prince are the people in the Capital and maybe your parents. No one else in Panem believes you're a prince."

"I know that." Peeta replied in a calm, unfazed voice.

"Now that we have that over with, why don't we starting questioning him." I said, the tone of my voice indicating that Gale should stop talking.

Gale rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair in front of Peeta. I copied his actions and looked at Peeta, "Let's begin shall we?"

I turned the ring of my communicator to fall on the record setting and tapped the small bird, "Questioning of Hostage 558 on July 17th, 186 ADD. Questioners Leader Katniss Arella Everdeen."

"And Head Commander Gale Andrew Hawthrone." Gale said in a professional voice.

I looked at Peeta after Gale had said his name and rank. "Please state your name and titles for the record."

Peeta nodded and said in a clear voice, "Prince Peeta Benjamin Mellark. Lord of the Eleven Districts and Prince of all Panem."

I heard Gale scoff a little before I continued the basic questions, "Age."

"17."

"Date of Birth."

"May 8th, 169 ADD."

"Why were you in District Ten on 18th of July?" I asked him.

Peeta looked as calm as he did when he answered the last few questions. "I go on a three week holiday to a random District to observe how the Districts work and what they give to all of Panem. I've been doing this since I was ten. This year I was visiting District Ten to observe how the District works."

I rolled my eyes. _Sounds more like a clever way to get this pampered Prince out of the Capital for a few weeks... and how come there was no sighting of this until today?_ I growled interiorly at the thought before continuing on to the next question. "Was there anyone else besides your escort who was accompanying you on this trip?"

Peeta nodded, "Yes. My bodyguard."

Gale and I exchanged glances. An hour beforehand, we had questioned his escort and she had told us that she was the only person accompanying him on the trip.

I looked at Peeta, "Who is this bodyguard?"

"He's a peacekeeper by the name of Abernathy." Peeta told us.

Again Gale and I looked at each other. "Haymitch Abernathy?" Gale asked is a curious tone.

Peeta nodded. "Yes, he's been my bodyguard since I began these trips."

"When was he to arrive?"

"Today at midnight. His hovercraft will probably land near the house." I looked at my wristwatch. 11:45 pm. Only 15 minutes before his arrival.

Gale hit his communicator, "I want all available comrades at the house in which the hostages were captured. Capture anyone who enters the house at midnight. Make the place look occupied so as to not arouse suspicion." Gale ended the transmission.

"It will take more than three well trained Peacekeepers to take down a drunk Abernathy." Peeta said thoughtfully with a smirked, "When his sober... at least seven."

Gale tapped his communicator again, "Have you left yet?"

An answer came from the other side of the transmission before Gale said, "Good, I want just you, Sub-Division Commander Palia Rail and Sub-Division Commander Thresh Gunthorn to go to the house. Understand Hadley?" An answer came and Gale added, "Make sure target is drunk." before he cut transmission.

With a small smile I began the questions again. They were still basic; what are your parents like, what were you taught by your tutors, who were your tutors. The basics.

Of course after the basic questions were answered, the more difficult ones arrived. The answers to these questions were like life and death to those of us in the Panem Rebels.

"What do you know about the bombings of Districts Twelve and Thirteen?" I asked in a calm voice. It was important for us to know, since it told us what he knew about his parents.

Peeta looked at me utterly confused, but still answered, "I was told that those Districts were destroyed by multiple factory explosions." His voice was extremely certain, as if it was all that he believed.

I sighed and then asked, "Did you know that your parents are responsible for the poverty and the mistreatment of people in District Three and in Districts Five to Eleven?"

Peeta's reply was similar to the first, "No, I thought that conditions were like that because of the increase in the annual food production amount."

Gale gave a sigh at Peeta's second answer. This _Prince_ was told only what _mommy _and _daddy_ wanted him to know.

The answer to the last question however, was a bit more helpful.

"I don't want my title because too many people are suffering and there is nothing I can do to stop it." Peeta told us. We both looked at each other and then at him. It was not what we had expected at all.

"Um... well... I guess that means we're finished questioning." I said trying to keep my leader voice from cracking. "End of questioning of Hostage 558." I tapped on my communicator and switched its setting back to communications.

Gale stood up, "We should be going now." He looked at me, probably waiting for me to join him. But I didn't move a muscle, instead I looked at Peeta, "Why didn't you try to run away from me when I first captured you?"

Peeta answered with silence. I sighed and rose from my chair. It wasn't like I expected him to actually answer. I glanced at Gale, "Let's go." He nodded and walked out of the tent with me.

* * *

Since my tent and the holding tents where opposite sides of the base, we reached my tent about a half an hour after leaving Peeta's. It was larger than the holding tents and with three separate areas. A simple living/dining room with a couch, a TV, and a dining table that sat four. There was a bedroom with a double bed, a closet, and a bedside table with a lamp and alarm clock on top. Last was a small bathroom with a portable toilet and bathroom and a counter with a basin for water.

Gale sat down on the couch and looked at me, "Do you think he was telling the truth with what he said?" He tilted his head back on the top of the couch as he spoke.

"I don't know, maybe he is." I said and sat down on the couch beside him. "I mean he sounded sincere enough to be telling the truth."

Gale gave me a false grimace, his eyebrow raised a bit, "You're not becoming weak on me are you, Katniss?" Gale asked me with a smirk, his voice had a playful tone to it.

I shook my head and ran my fingers over Gale's scars, looking at him my eyes shining, "I'll never be weak again, not after what happened on the day you got these." The memory ran through my mind.

I was ten when it happened and Gale, who was about to begin training as a junior comrade, was twelve. To celebrate Gale's acceptance into the ranks of our comrades, we snuck out of the main base to fish in the big lake that was miles away from home, and in the middle of a dangerous part of the forest.

We fished for hours on end until we caught more fish than even I could carry. We then made our way back. We were very close to home when a large kodak bear came across our path. He had probably been lured to us by the smell of fresh fish and he was obviously hungry.

He took one sniff of the air, saw the fish I was carrying and charged towards me at an incredible speed.

In the time it took for me to blink, Gale was in front of my small form baring his teeth at the giant animal like a mad wolf. The bear who rightly saw Gale's actions as a sign of hostility, growled and slashed his long claws against Gale's face.

Gale had stood his ground with blood dripping down his face until my father, uncle and five of our comrades came bounding through the trees and scared off the large bear.

I survived the encounter without a scratch on me but Gale was in the healer's ward for a week before he was allowed to began his training. Fortunately for him, the close encounter with the bear and my description of his bravery didn't go unnoticed by his fellow junior comrades. They nicknamed him the _Howling Wolf_ for baring his teeth and howling at a large grizzly bear like a lone wolf would have done.

I pulled my hands off his face and sighed, "If it hadn't been for our dads and comrades we probably would have both died."

Gale nodded, "We owe them a lot for that. Unfortunately now we pay that debt we have towards them." He muttered the words sadly.

I clenched my fists, "I was so weak that day, I couldn't even protect my best friend." I said with clenched teeth.

Gale was about to say something but Cinna ran into the tent. He was clearly out of breath but he still managed a pant out, "Turn… on… TV." He panted.

Gale and I both look confused, but I did what he asked and turned on the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of The Prince and the Rebel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games series or any of the characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Please comment and review.**

**Now on the Chapter 3.**

* * *

The TV screen lit up with the images of Snow and Coin standing in front of a white podium with a Panem flag in front of them and two on the wall behind them. It looked like they were on one of the balconies of their mansion.

Their faces had a look of unease and despair. Snow was holding Coin's well manicured hand with his own (his hand was almost as manicured as hers). A microphone was placed in front of them, before Snow began to utter the most sincerest speech he had ever memorized.

"Today," He paused for effect, "only two hours ago, my queen and I learned from a reliable source that the prince of this land, my only son, is missing. He was in District Ten for his annual surveying of a District, with his escort. We have reason to believe that he has been captured by the Panem Rebels. If anyone in Panem has any news on their whereabouts please inform us immediately." If I didn't know Snow any better I'd say he was almost on the verge of tears, along with Coin who at that moment, decided to add her own addition to the speech.

"If any of the Panem Rebels are watching, know this; we will do anything to get our son back. And if you have harmed him in any way, we will hunt you all down and destroy you." Coin's voice unlike Snow's wasn't fake. She was truly upset and extremely annoyed by what had happened to her only child.

Soon her voice softened along with her face as she gently spoke the last bit of the speech. "Peeta, my darling, if you're watching, please know that your father and I love you and we will rescue you from your prison." Coin blew him a kiss and the regular scheduled programming returned.

I turned off the TV and looked at Cinna and Gale. "Well that was awkward. Who gives a kiss to your seventeen old son while he's being held captive?"

Gale chuckled lightly at my comment. "Apparently the Prince's mother does. Anyway I believe that the plan will go easier than we imagined." Gale spoke with a small light-hearted smile, adding to his chuckle.

Cinna didn't look as convinced though, "Have you ever come between a mother lioness and her cubs, Gale?" He asked in a less than light tone.

The smile on Gale's face faded as the thought about the question Cinna had just asked, "No not really, but I've been between a bear and his food."

"That's not the same as being between a lioness and her cubs. The lioness is much more dangerous than the bear, as the bear would only fight for its food and go if the fight is too difficult, while a lioness would be fighting to protect her cubs and she will not walk away from the offspring she loves." Cinna's green eyes and tone were both extremely serious as he spoke the words. Gale on the other hand looked confused at Cinna's explanation.

"What does this even have to do with the plan. It's not like Coin is... a lioness... trying... to protect her... cub..." Gale's words slowed as a thought dawned on him, "This is going to be harder than we thought… isn't it?"

Cinna nodded slowly, "I'm afraid so." He turned and looked at me, "Do you have any idea of how to turn this situation around?"

I had several actually, but only one that would maybe work to our advantage, "Yes I do. I think that the best thing to do is to show Snow and Coin that we can play their game." Gale and Cinna both looked at me in confusion, "Well in order for them to believe that we are treating their son properly, I propose we have Peeta appear on a live broadcast across Panem to inform his parents that he is not in danger and that once our demands are met he will be returned to them." I stated calmly.

None of the men in the tent said anything for a while. I suppose it was because my idea was simple and manageable. At least that was what I believed until Cinna broke the silence, "Katniss if we follow this plan then we will have to return to base sooner than planned. You do understand that, don't you?"

I nodded shortly, "Of course, if we start packing now we should be able to leave for base in three to four hours."

"I'll order one of the comrades guarding the holding tents to inform the hostages of our plans to leave." Gale rose from his spot and began to walk out the door until I caught his hand to stop him.

"Let me be the one to do so, Gale. That way I can also update them on the current situation." I suggested. Of course I had another reason for going but it wasn't important that him or Cinna knew.

Gale gave me an inquiring look before stepping aside, "If you think you should, I won't stop you." After this I got up off the couch and left the tent and the men behind.

* * *

I reached Peeta's escort's tent in less time than it usually took. I knew that something was wrong immediately when I saw that the guards were not standing outside. I ran towards the tent and threw the door flaps open.

The scene before was not what I had thought it would be. The guards, who were assigned to the tent, were trying to calm the escort down, as she was currently yelling about something to do with not eating or something. She pointed to the ground and I followed her finger to see a turned over bowl of stew, a small broke loaf of bread and a plastic cup of what I believed to be water lying on it's side.

So she was yelling about dropping her food? I thought until she answered my unspoken question by yelling some more nonsense.

"I will not eat that swell! It is not something my sensitive indigestion can handle! I demand to have roasted pigeon with mashed potatoes and gravy, and white, freshly baked rolls with butter and wine! And I will have dessert as well, consisting of various fresh, sliced fruits with a milk chocolate fondue for dipping sauce." Her annoying Capital accent made the food names sound even more expensive than they were.

One of the guards looked at her in confusion, "I'm sorry but we don't even have pigeons or chocolate. You have to eat the food we give you. Please don't argue anymore or we will have to force feed you."

That sent the woman over the edge. "Force feed me?! Force feed me?! You villainous men! How dare you threaten me! I am the queen of this country's oldest and dearest friend! Threatening me will only make her wrath grow five times more than you could ever imagine!"

"Threats will get you nowhere among my comrades." I interrupted with a loud, clear voice. "They know as well as I do that your threats are empty."

The woman glared at me, "And why would I care what you say?" She then looked at me head to toe and then at my saluting comrades. Her mouth opened in an unbecoming fashion as she started to gasp how important I was. "You're a Rebel Caption aren't you?"

One of my comrades chuckled but I silenced him with my hand, before lying to the woman, "Yes I am, why do you care?" I asked her calmly.

"You probably eat quite well, would you be able to allow me to eat what I asked for?" God this woman was more idiotic than I thought.

I walked up to her and began to pick up the spilled food and drink, "I'm afraid I can't do that." I heard her mouth open in complaint but I continued before she could actually speak, "We're on rations until we return back to our main base. So you'll have to stick with our hostage rations for now."

"And what, pray tell, do I receive with these hostage rations?" She asked in a snarky voice, that made me want to punch her right there and then. But I held back the punch and told her with the calmest voice I could muster.

"You get three meals a day. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. You receive buttered toast and milk for breakfast, a sliced meat sandwich with cheese, lettuce and tomatoes with water for lunch and for dinner you get stew, a small loaf of bread and water, but you already knew that." I motioned my head to the bowl of inedible food and empty cup.

The woman began to speak again but I stopped her, "I suggest you remain quiet for the rest of your time with us." For the first time since we took her hostage, the woman kept her mouth shut. "Good, now we're leaving for our main base in a few hours." I turned to my comrades, "Bring her with us we're going to move her and the Prince to Holding Tent A."

The men saluted and nodded shortly, saying a loud and sharp, "Yes Ma'am!" They gently grabbed the woman's arm and followed me out of the tent to Peeta's.

* * *

As I had told her in the tent, the escort remained quiet for the short walk to the other occupied tent. Thankfully the guards stationed at this tent were still present outside the tent when we arrived there. Without a word to them I walked into the tent.

Unlike with the inside of the escort's tent, Peeta's was much tidier. The small table held a bowl of half eaten stew - at least he hadn't thrown it on the floor - and Peeta, himself, sat quietly on the bed, watching me as I walked in.

"Follow me. We're moving you and your escort to a larger tent." I told him. At first he seemed completely shocked by my words, but it only took him a few seconds to get up off the bed and head towards the opening.

As soon as we both left the tent, the woman was by Peeta's side in the blink of an eye. A guard was about to protest but I stopped him, it was okay that the escort wanted to stay by the side of her make-believe prince.

We quickly formed a rank line with the guards in the front, hostages in the middle and myself flanking the group - in order to hear the conversations of the two Capital captives, and it didn't take long for the woman to start whispering to Peeta.

"My lord please do not worry about a thing. I believe that at this moment your parents have already found out about your captive and are doing everything to bring you back home. After all, your parents can pay anything these savages want." The wind carried the woman's voice to my ears and I could every symbol of her Capital accent.

"What if they don't know? Effie, they may think I'm still in the house safe and sound." He muttered his breath.

The woman, Effie, scoffed, "Of course they know. I was suppose to give them a detailed video message almost two hours ago. They know that you have gone missing and they will return you to the Capital in no time at all." She whispered with a slight smile on her face.

"Maybe I don't want to be rescued." He muttered the words again but both Effie and I could hear him.

A shocked and confused looked fell on Effie's face, "Why would you say such a thing, my lord? Didn't you want to return home?"

Peeta stopped and looked at her with a serious expression, "I never want to return home again. I'm a prison in a gilded cage there, I have no more freedom than a caged bird." He looked at me, my expression matching Effie's shocked look, "I no longer want my title or my inheritance, the people can have Panem once my father and mother die for all I care. I can't help the people of Panem in any way but that." We had at that moment reached the tent and Peeta walked inside with a still shocked Effie.

I stared at him as he entered the tent, "I never thought that would be his reason." I whispered to myself before following him in.


End file.
